Tamar de Bloedvrouw
Tamàr Tamàr heeft naar verluid een bloedpact gesooten met de Duivel. De verhalen hierover lopen wijd uiteen. Haar graf is nooit gevonden.. Het lied van Tamàr de bloedvrouw : Bloedvrouw, bloedvrouw, '' ''zwart als de nacht '' ''Heeft in haar toren een man omgebracht Haar pact met de duivel '' ''Die blijft nu van kracht '' ''Nog een jaar en een nacht '' ''Dan gaat zij weer op jacht Naar een man die ze doden kan.. De Legende Lang Lang geleden, woonde er in deze toren een bloedmooie vrouw . Haar naam was Tamàr. Ze was zo mooi dat ze elke man in Myrn kon krijgen. Tamàr zocht de arme zielen zorgvuldig uit. Een voor een plukte ze de mannen kaal en verliet hen dan om ze vervolgens met een gebroken hart achter te laten. Maar ze was zo ijdel, en zo hebzuchtig dat zij op een dag een pact sloot met de Duivel om haar schoonheid voor eeuwig te bewaren. Maar de duivel vroeg er wel wat voor terug. Tamàr zou eeuwig haar schoonheid behouden mits zij na elk een jaar en een nacht een man voor hem zou offeren. Dan werd het pact met een jaar en een nacht verlengd. Tamar tekende het pact met haar eigen bloed en beloofde de Duivel dat hij zijn zielen zou krijgen. Zo begon het verhaal van Tamàr, de bloedvrouw Bloedvrouw, bloedvrouw, '' ''zwart als de nacht '' ''Heeft in haar toren een man omgebracht Haar pact met de duivel '' ''Die blijft nu van kracht '' ''Nog een jaar en een nacht '' ''Dan gaat zij weer op jacht Naar een man die ze doden kan.. Hun de Houthakker Een jaar ging voorbij en Tamár koos haar eerste man. Het was Hun, een houthakker. Hij was een sterke doch boze man. Hij koesterde wrok tegen iedereen om zich heen en sloot zich op in zijn bos en botvierde zijn woede op de bomen. Maar Tamàr zag haar kans schoon en verleidde de houthakker met haar schoonheid. Maar ze maakte het hem niet gemakkelijk. 'Hun, het is mij ter ore gekomen dat er in deze bossen een reusachtige beer ronddoolt. Oh sterke man, dood voor mij die beer en breng mij zijn vacht, dán zal ik u behagen.' En Hun deed wat hem was opgedragen. Hij vond de beer, gaf zijn woede de vrije loop en sloeg het beest in één klap dood met zijn bijl. Het blad van de bijl ging dwars door zijn grote schedel en het beest viel levenloos neer. Hun vilde het beest en nam de huid mee terug naar de toren van Tamàr en legde het aan haar voeten neer. Ah, mijn prijs, sprak Tamàr, nu zal ik u behagen. En ze leidde hem naar de slaapkamer in haar toren. Daar aangekomen wachtte ze op het juiste moment en stak haar mes dwars door zijn verbitterde hart. En tot op de dag van vandaag is er nooit meer iets van Hun de Houthakker vernomen. Bloedvrouw, bloedvrouw, '' ''zwart als de nacht '' ''Heeft in haar toren een man omgebracht Haar pact met de duivel '' ''Die blijft nu van kracht '' ''Nog een jaar en een nacht '' ''Dan gaat zij weer op jacht Naar een man die ze doden kan.. 'Borc de Edelman' Een jaar ging voorbij en Tamàr koos haar tweede man. Het was Borc de Edelman. Hij was een vraatzuchtige en luie man en dat was hem aan te zien. Hij was vet als een varken en liet zijn onderdanen alles voor hem opknappen. Tamàr zag haar kans schoon en verleidde de edelman met haar schoonheid. Maar ook hem maakte ze het niet gemakkelijk. 'Borc, het is mij ter ore gekomen dat er langs de hoofdweg bandieten zitten die het gemunt hebben op reizigers naar het noorden. Oh rijke man, dood voor mij de bandieten en hun leider en breng mij hun buit, dan zal ik u behagen.' En Borc deed wat hem was opgedragen. Hij vond de bandieten, wierp zijn onderdanen in het gevecht en versloeg de hoofdman door van achter een boom een pijl in zijn rug te schieten. De bandiet viel levenloos neer. Borc stal de buit van de bandieten, nam het mee terug naar de toren van Tamàr en legde het aan haar voeten neer. Ah, mijn prijs, sprak Tamàr, nu zal ik u behagen. En ze leidde hem naar de slaapkamer in haar toren. Daar aangekomen wachtte ze op het juiste moment en stak haar mes dwars door zijn dikke nek. En tot op de dag van vandaag is er nooit meer iets van Borc de Edelman vernomen. Bloedvrouw, bloedvrouw, '' : ''Bloedvrouw, bloedvrouw, '' ''zwart als de nacht '' ''Heeft in haar toren een man omgebracht Haar pact met de duivel '' ''Die blijft nu van kracht '' ''Nog een jaar en een nacht '' ''Dan gaat zij weer op jacht Naar een man die ze doden kan.. Karst de Prins Een jaar ging voorbij en Tamàr koos haar derde man. Het was Karst de Prins. Hij was hoogmoedig en ijdel en begeerde alles wat hij nog niet had. Hij had gehoord van de schoonheid van Tamàr en ook dat wilde hij bezitten. Tamàr zag haar kans schoon en verleidde de prins met haar schoonheid. Maar ook hem maakte ze het niet gemakkelijk. 'Karst, het is mij ter ore gekomen dat er in de bergen een draak zich met zijn schatten verschuilt. Dood de draak en breng mij haar schat, dan zal ik u behagen.' En Karst deed wat hem was opgedragen. Hij vond de draak maar voordat hij haar met zijn zwaard wilde doorklieven sprak de draak. 'oh, Prins Karst, niet zo haastig. U begaat een grote fout. Dood mij niet en ik zal u voor diezelfde dood behoeden' Prins Karst vroeg: 'Vertel mij mijn fout en ik zweer op het graf van mijn overleden moeder dat ik u niet zal doden' De Draak vervolgde: 'Dat is nobel van u, Prins Karst. Vrouwe Tamàr heeft een bloedpact gesloten met de Duivel. Ieder jaar en een nacht moet zij een man doden anders zal zij haar schoonheid verliezen.' Toen de draak dat gezegd had hiew prins Karst met een grote zwaai van zijn zwaard de nek van de draak in twee stukken en zei: 'Mijn moeder is nog lang niet dood en nog bedankt voor de informatie'. Karst stal de schat van de draak nam het mee terug naar de toren van Tamàr en legde een grote kist met goud aan haar voeten neer. Ah, mijn prijs, sprak Tamàr, nu zal ik u behagen. En ze leidde hem naar de slaapkamer in haar toren. Daar aangekomen wachtte ze op het juiste moment en.. Maar toen zei Karst, 'oh Vrouwe Tamàr, niet zo haastig. Deze kist met goud was nog niet alles, er is nog meer. Maar dat krijgt u pas als u mij kust.' Tamar was verrast door deze wending en begerig als ze was besloot ze nog even te wachten. Ze stopte snel haar mes weg en zei: 'als een kus alles is heb ik geen bezwaar' en ze kuste Prins Tamar die op zijn beurt een tweede kist met goud liet binnenkomen. Tamàr wachtte weer op het juiste moment en.. Maar toen zei Karst, 'oh, Vrouwe Tamàr, niet zo haastig. Deze kist met goud was nog niet allews, er is nog meer. Maar dat krijgt u pas als u mij omhelsd.' Tamar was wederom verrast door deze wending en begerig als ze was besloot ze toch nog even te wachten. Ze stopte snel haar mes weg en zei: 'als een omhelzing alles is heb ik geen bezwaar' en ze omhelsde Prins Tamar die op zijn beurt een grote gouden ketting tevoorschijn haalde en deze snel strak om haar nek wikkelde zodat Tamàr geen kant meer uit kon. Tamàr werd bang en probeerde zich los te rukken. Maar de Prins was sterk en zei. 'Zo bloedvrouw, nu zullen we uw ware gedaante aanschouwen'. En toen was de nacht over en veranderde Tamar langzaam tot een oude rimpelige vrouw met witte pluizige haren. En Karst hing haar op in haar eigen kamer aan een gouden ketting tot ze dood was. Toen kwam de Duivel en zei de Prins. 'Ha, zij was mijn schat, nu zul je mij moeten verslaan.' Maar zelfs Prins Karst was niet opgewassen tegen de Duivel. De Duivel vervloekte de schat en hij droeg Prins Karst voor eeuwig de schat te bewaken. En tot op de dag van vandaag is er nooit meer iets van Prins Karst of Tamàr de Bloedvrouw vernomen. Er wordt verteld dat zij nog steeds in haar kamer hangt met Prins Karst aan haar voeten..